If You Were Gay
by KneazleRose
Summary: Jace know's Alec's secret, but is dedicated to getting him to tell him himself. NO Jalec. Oneshot. Songfic.


**Hi! So, this is my first fic, so I thought what easier way to start writing than with a oneshot? This story requires some explination though. I was sitting in History class one day fangirling with my friend when my theater nerdness decided to show up. I started singing this song and she said "Hey what if... Woops I almost told you what happens in the story! Okay, I'll let you read now. Oh, and Jace will be OOC. Mmmkay. Read Away!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments (not even Alec) or the song _If You Were Gay. _Those belong to Cassandra Claire and whoever owns Avenue Q.**

* * *

><p><em>To love is to destroy.<em> That's what Jace's father had told him. He had been a great man, and as Jace wandered aimlessly through the streets of New York he knew he'd failed him. The worst part was that he didn't even care. It wasn't the kind of love that could destroy, or Jace hoped it wasn't. He wasn't _in_ love. He'd never let himself fall that far. But it was love.

He loved his two adoptive siblings, Alec and Isabelle. Not like he would express it, but he liked having people who'd care about you no matter what idiotic thing you did.

He knew he had to love Isabelle, it was the only explanation for him doing what he just did. She'd convinced him to see a _musical._ Yes, a musical. And because he and Alec loved her, they'd played along.

Both of them zoned out as soon as they left the Institute, neither of them listening to their sister as she gushed about whatever it was that made it exiting.

The only thing Jace could remember about the show was some of the songs got stuck in your head way to easily, and he would be forever scarred after watching puppets have sex.

But that wasn't what was bothering him. It was Alec. He knew there was something his adoptive brother was hiding from him, and he knew what it was.

Jace couldn't just confront Alec, that'd look like he cared too much. It would ruin his image. And if there was anything Jace could do, it was keep up an image.

Why couldn't Alec just tell him? He was _Jace Wayland _for crying out loud. Alec should want him to know.

He had to get Alec to tell him on his own. Jace had a plan.

* * *

><p>When Alec returned to the Institute it was deserted. His parents were away, Hodge must have taken Max somewhere to get him out of the house, and Jace and Isabelle had gone their separate ways after the show.<p>

With nothing else to do, Alec went to the library, selected a book, and sat down in a large chair. He liked being alone, it was quiet, and it was the kind of lifestyle he preferred to the ones his excitable siblings lived.

"Hi Alec!"

Alec recognized his Jace's voice and glanced up to look at him. There he stood in his usual golden perfection. The boy was more than good looking, and he knew it. The strange thing was Jace looked surprisingly happy. Alec decided not to mention it in an effort to keep up the mood.

"Hi Jace."

"Hey Alec, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway today! This guy was smiling at me and talking to me"

"That's very interesting" Alec replied like he would to a small child. He was more than confused, but not knowing what else to do he decided to keep humoring him.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might of thought I was gay!"

_'Wait what?' _Alec thought. He cleared his thought. He had to choose his words carefully. "So, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I _don't_ care." He knew he had to change the subject, _fast_. "What'd you have for lunch today?"

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive Alec..."

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!" Alec yelled a little bit too loud. He sighed. "Why do I care about some gay guy you met? okay? I'm trying to read" He said holding up his book that he really had no interest in anymore.

Jace softened. "I didn't mean anything by it Alec. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"I don't want to talk about it Jace. This conversation is over."

"Yeah, but..."

"OVER!" Alec insisted.

"Okay, but just so you know-" Then Jace did something no one ever thought he'd do. Ever. He started to sing.

"_If you were gay, _

_That'd be okay,_

_I mean cause, Hey!_

_I'd like you anyway,_

_Because you see_

_If it were me _

_I would feel free_

_To say that I was gay!_

_But I'm not gay"_

Alec was not going to have this conversation. Especially not with Jace. Why couldn't the idiot get it through his head? "Jace please, I am trying to read."

With that he looked back to his book, when he received a very annoying tap on his shoulder. "What?"

_"If you were queer"_

"Ah, Jace!"

"_I'd still be here"_

"Jace, I'm trying to read this book."

_"Year after year"_

"Jace!"

_"Because you're dear to me"_

Alec grunted, trying to ignore the other boy, who'd now started dancing along with singing.

_"And I know that you"_

"What?" This was going to be good.

_"Would except me too"_

"I would?" Alec knew he would, but he wasn't going to tell Jace that.

_"If I told you today_

_'Hey, guess what?_

_I'm gay!'_

_But I'm not gay"_

Alec was really hoping there wouldn't be another verse.

_"I'm happy_

_just being with you"_

He started to randomly read things aloud from his book, trying to tune out the obnoxious boy dancing around him.

_"So what should it matter to me_

_What you do in bed with guys?"_

Okay, _that _got his attention. "Jace, that's gross." and intriguing...

"No it's not!

_If you were gay_

_I'd shout hooray!"_

"I'm not listening!" Alec decided.

_"And her I'd stay"_

'La la la la la' Alec said to himself in his head, again trying to tune out Jace.

_"But I wouldn't get in your way"_

Alec couldn't take it. He screamed.

_"You can count on me_

_To always be_

_Beside you everyday_

_To tell you 'it's okay_

_You were just born that way_

_And as they say _

_It's in your DNA!_

_You're gay!'"_

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Alec yelled. He told himself Jace was done. Jace wasn't going to sing anymore. Jace had stopped. Jace gave up. Jace wouldn't add anymore.

"If you were gay!" Jace added from behind Alec.

Alec woke up screaming in the big chair in the library that he'd sat himself in. Well that was an unsettling dream. But he'd learned two things from it. He was never going to let Izzy take him to a musical ever again. Ever.

And there was something he had to do. He shot out of the chair and ran towards Jace's room. He burst through his brother's door to find him in the middle of something.

"Don't you knock?" Jace yelled scrambling to hide what looked like four variously sized knives, a large basket, and five sticks of butter. It looked like a plan Alec wanted nothing to do with.

"Jace, I just wanted to tell you, I'm gay."

* * *

><p>"Guess I'm not going to be needed this stuff, eh?" Jace laughed. That was easier than he thought it's be.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It's me again! And now I'd like to reveal my friend who helped me come up with the idea for this as... *drumroll* .boys ! Hey, sorry for that awful review on you fic. It didn't deserve it. by now you're probably super angy at me cuz youknow it was me who wrote it... hehe. Sorry baby! This fic is dedicated to you as an apology! forgive me? pwease? I really love your fic, and everything I said was wrong. In fact, EVERYONE go read her fic Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards ! (see you even got free advertising!)<strong>

**So to all of you kittens out there who read this, THANK YOU! And please Review! say anything! Love it, Hate it! please!**

**Goodbye for now kittens.**

**XOXO ~TheCatWithBrownEyes**


End file.
